1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a stable emulsion of water and tris(tri-sec-butoxysiloxy)methylsilane using certain silicate ethylene oxide adducts as surfactants to effect such emulsions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Alkoxysilane cluster compounds, and particularly tris(tri-sec-butoxysiloxy)methylsilane, are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,965,136, which issued to Karl Knollmueller on June 22, 1976. These compounds have been disclosed to be very good functional fluids.
Repeated attempts to form aqueous emulsions with alkoxysilane compounds such as tris(tri-sec-butoxysiloxy)methylsilane using conventional surfactants did not result in stable systems. It would be advantageous to make alkoxysilane cluster emulsions since they may be used in a wide variety of applications, such as in waxes and polishes (e.g., the floors, furniture, automobiles, and the like).
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a suitable surfactant to make emulsions with alkoxysilane cluster compounds such as tris(tri-sec-butoxysiloxy)methylsilane. The present invention gives a solution to that need.